


猎物 III 9

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 10





	猎物 III 9

李东海站在蓝夜门口拿着那枚D大学的徽章久久不能回神，他一向喜欢在自己的房间里被调教，而现在这枚徽章落在他的房间里，他根本没法分辨这到底是哪一个dom的。

一想到自己有一次约到的dom是自己大学的学生，或许运气更糟糕一点的话刚好是他的学生，他就整个人忍不住打冷颤。

摸了摸刚刚洗漱结束以后又带回脸上的面具，李东海真的庆幸蓝夜里的每一个人都分配一个面具，且每次都有提前要求说不能摘下他的面具，不然可能马上就会有一个“D大学教授私下性爱好”的标题登上热搜榜。

但他没有想到，他所担心的除了上热搜榜这一条，其他全都被李赫宰这只小狼崽实现了。

李东海整个人心烦意乱的，他本意是来蓝夜放松自己的，却没想到心里总想着李赫宰以至于昨天在调教过程中喊错称呼，被那个游戏里凶狠游戏外又挺温柔的dom打疼到根本不想继续下去。现在又在房间里发现这个校徽。

李东海觉得自己近期还是不要来蓝夜最好。

好在今天没有课可以回家休息，反正还没有什么糟糕的事情发生，那就先别想太多。

身上被鞭打留下的红痕等到李东海要去学校上课的时候还没有全部消下去。他本来比较喜欢一些宽松的衣服，因为觉得那样更舒服，那偶尔上课需要写板书抬手的时候会露出肚子边的一点点皮肤。

但现在因为身上的痕迹没有消下去，导致李东海只能选择比较正式一点的衣服，可以将里面的衬衫塞到裤头里去，避免了暴露的可能性。李东海气的又在心里狠狠地骂了上次那个dom好几回，偷偷在心里给他扎小人。

那天把李东海打得说出安全词以后，李赫宰又后悔又心疼。他不该胡乱吃醋然后失去理智，对李东海下这么重的手的，最糟糕的是，他吃醋的对象还是他自己。

坐在教室里等着李东海来的人拍了拍自己的头懊恼到，然后余光微微瞥到了教室门被打开，抬头便看到了李东海拿着教科书走出来。

对上李东海的目光时发现那人有些闪躲，也不知道是不是李赫宰的错觉。那人又不知道这几次在蓝夜的人就是自己，干嘛要躲闪自己，摇了摇头，李赫宰把这有些荒谬的想法甩了出去。

但李赫宰不知道的是，李东海躲闪他的目光不是因为发现之前在蓝夜的人就是他，而是那人的内心对李赫宰的喜欢。

但李东海今天的装扮还是吸引了李赫宰的目光，一学期过去他也基本没见过李东海穿得这么正式过，眼睛盯住紧紧塞在裤头里的白衬衫，李赫宰转念一想便知道是怎么回事了——一定是那天自己下手太重，身上的红痕还没有消下去。

虽然心疼又后悔，但是自那次喝了酒在办公室问问题无果以后李东海就开始躲着他，他到蓝夜里去蹲点也整整顿了快一个月才蹲到这只小野猫。现在小野猫在蓝夜被他打疼了，肯定近期也不可能去了。

那他还怎么接近自己的心上人。

不行！不能让好不容易走进自己编好的网里的小野猫就这么逃走。

李赫宰上课有些走神，根本没有好好听李东海在说什么，脑袋里一直计划着要怎么把小野猫抓回来。当然，李东海也没有发现这人走神，原因很简单，他根本就不敢对上李赫宰的目光，特意错开以至于根本没发现。

想好对策的人下了课以后就屁颠屁颠地跟在李东海身后，活像个你不把他的问题回答清楚他就一直要缠在你身边的狗狗，让李东海根本没法找借口甩掉这个人。

但没想到的是，刚进办公室，关门落锁的时候李赫宰就伸手抓着李东海的手腕把人往自己这边带，然后把两人的位置调换了一下，李东海整个人靠在门上，被李赫宰壁咚在怀里。

小野猫整个人都吓懵了，没想到李赫宰会来这么一出，刚想开口说些什么的时候，李赫宰抢断了他的话率先开口道：“老师为什么要把衣服塞在裤子里面？是身上有什么见不得人的痕迹吗？”

本来就懵的人现在更是被吓得更是一句话也说不出来，脑子里一片空白，就呆呆地看着李赫宰半天什么反应也没有。

李赫宰也不管，伸手把李东海的手抓起来并在一起举过头顶用一只手压着，另一只手伸出去把李东海早上整整齐齐地塞在裤子里的衣服给扯了出来，然后往上掀。

李东海的理智终于在李赫宰伸手扯出他的衣服时被拉了回来，整个人开始奋力挣扎起来，眼神凶狠地瞪着李赫宰，也不管自己老师的身份，张口就骂道：“你给我放开！谁允许你动手动脚了！”

但奈何李赫宰的力气很大，李东海的双手被桎梏住无法动作，眼见那人马上就要把他的衣服掀开了，李东海急的抬腿就朝李赫宰踢去，结果被人先一步用脚抵住，然后顺手掀开了李东海的衣服。

白嫩的皮肤上交错的鞭痕，虽然已经淡了很多，但是还是留有淡淡的粉色，让李赫宰心疼得不行，但嘴里还是忍不住想要欺负李东海，“老师身上这些是什么啊？”

“你他妈给我放开！”被看到自己秘密的人有些狗急跳墙，本应该做好榜样的人现在嘴里也忍不住爆出一句脏话，但还是嘴硬道：“我身上是什么关你什么事！”

“老师不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”李赫宰整个人倾身靠近李东海，身上强大的dom气场瞬间显露出来，让李东海瞬间瞪大眼睛。

然后李赫宰的下一句话便印证了李东海的猜想，“老师是想再被我打一次吗？”

刚刚还是担心自己秘密被发现的慌张而失去分寸，现在知道前几天那个拿着按摩棒把他玩得崩溃，然后还惩罚自己下手那么重的人，居然就是李赫宰，整个人又羞又气。

羞的是自己放荡的一面被那人知道了，气的是那人知道是自己还下手这么重。

等等？他为什么知道那个人是我？

李东海整个人被压在门上呆呆的样子让李赫宰轻笑出声，低头轻吻了一下那人的唇，结果被那人狠狠咬了一口。趁着李赫宰痛呼的时候手上用力，挣开了李赫宰的桎梏。

“我带着面具，你为什么知道是我？”

李赫宰也不说话，就盯着李东海笑。李东海被盯得炸毛了，伸手一巴掌甩过去想打在那人身上，却被那人伸手拦住，攥紧李东海的手腕又把人带到自己怀里。

“老师想知道我为什么知道那个人是你吗？”

动了动想从李赫宰怀里退出来，可奈何那人力气太大，挣扎了几下李东海便放弃了，心里暗骂自己之前为什么会觉得这人是个乖巧的好学生！简直就是瞎了眼了！这人明明就是一个知道自己秘密还打人超狠的混蛋！

但现在这样霸道的样子为什么还有点喜欢。

甩了甩自己的脑袋，李东海想伸手打自己一巴掌让自己清醒一点，结果手腕被那人抓在手心里，没有下手的机会。

“混蛋，快说啊！”

“老师那么想知道的话，就跟我去蓝夜聊吧。”

李东海的每一根神经都因为这句话竖了起来，像是随时待命给出一个像样的反应似的，他有点害怕跟这个人去蓝夜了。

摇了摇头，李东海本能地想拒绝。

可惜李赫宰已经伸手把李东海的衣服收拾好，拉着人往外走了。

“老师，你觉得你有选择吗？”

TBC


End file.
